Damage Formula
Since Strength can be 100 but melee weapon damage is never more than 75, the Attributes of Strength and Dexterity are paramount in weapon combat. This is even more true of Dexterity, where the Dexterity stat far outweighs the maximum weapon accuracy of 20. The weapons themselves are secondary. That said, because even early targets tend to have such high Dexterity compared to the starting characters that the miss rate is very high, the Accuracy and speed of Rapiers (25 Accuracy, directly equivalent to 25 Dexterity) and the like are a greater boon to damage, early on, than the higher damage of slower less accurate one-handers such as Falchion, until more Dexterity has been obtained and characters are hitting consistently It also shows that Stamina is much more important than is indicated on the character screen, at reducing damage. The values for equipped armor are shown for each damage type, but Stamina's effect is not shown at all. Again, the values can go up to 100, but since many pieces of armor can be worn, the stamina value is not as much superior, except with Aggravated damage, where 100 Stamina can be more than the maximum 85 available from Platemail, Full Helm, Heavy Gauntlets, and Great Shield, and much more than the 55 max in modern times (Tailored Armor, Leather Gloves and Riot Shield-modern helmets provide no Aggravated protection). Stamina does not protect against Aggravated damage in pen and paper roleplaying of White Wolf Vampire, but it seems likely that Stamina protects against all damage equally in the game. Melee weapons * To Hit: * if random(Adex + weaponAccuracy) + Axoffense > random(Ddex) + Dxdefense * To Damage: * is random(Astr + weaponDamage) + Apotence + Axdamage - random(Dsoak [+ Dstamina) -Dfortitude - Dxsoak] * Adex = attacker's dexterity stat * weaponAccuracy = weapon accuracy as noted in weapon description * Axoffense = a special effect bonus granted by certain artifacts that enhance attackers accuracy * Ddex = defenders dexterity stat * Dxdefense = a special effect bonus granted by certain artifacts that enhance a defender's dodge * Astr = attacker's strength stat * weaponDamage = just check the weapon description * Apotence = the attackers potency discipline active will increase damage * Axdamage = a special effect typically granted by rare artifacts * Dsoak = defender's armor rating * Dstamina = defender's stamina - NOTE: vampires can only soak normal and lethal damage with stamina. Humans can only soak normal with their stamina, but a bug sometimes allows them to soak lethal. This bug was fixed in the AoR mod. * dfortitude = defender's fortitude discipline when activated * dxsoak = a special effect often used by rare artifacts granting additional damage soak to the defender Ranged weapons Ranged calculations only use dexterity + weapon accuracy to reduce point of impact offsets. When they hit, they use the projectile's base damage (which is NOT always the same as the damage stat shown on the ranged weapon). There is NO strength modifier for ranged damage. For ranged weapons, all attacker strength + potence + xdamage bonuses are NOT applied. The combat script's math can be found in Resources.nob>misc>effects.ned. NOTE: This does NOT actually include the script... only the math for to damage and to hit. http://www.gog.com/forum/vampire_the_masquerade_redemption/whats_the_math Category:Game Mechanics Category:Combat